


Fluttering Heart Ensemble

by Puddingloli



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Rivalry, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddingloli/pseuds/Puddingloli
Summary: Marshmallow visits Macaron in the middle of a cold, late, winter night. Something may be blossoming during this small encounter.
Relationships: Macaron Cookie/Marshmallow Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 14





	Fluttering Heart Ensemble

Christmas was quickly approaching and tomorrow was the date for the yearly christmas parade, it was going to be held at the town square as always, along with the beautiful christmas tree lights display, it was the same thing every year but Macaron couldn't help but get excited everytime. Macaron and the rest of the band along with the choir had practiced their performance everyday for the entirety of the past month, everyone had worked extremely hard and were more than prepared for their performance tomorrow. Though there was something, or rather someone who didn't sit right with her, it was her drum major, marshmallow cookie. There was no confusion surrounding whether if she was fit to take up the role of drum major, she certainly got the job done, but while she performed her role to an extremely high standard due to her outgoing and brash personality, she most definitely had her definite flaws, alot of descriptions popped into macaron's head: rude, loud, hasty, over-whelming, annoying, nit-picky, immature, hotheaded, irritating...the list continued. But while marshmellow acted the same way towards everyone else in the line, macaron couldn't help but have her slight suspicions that marshmallow may be emphasizing her unwanted attention towards her in particular, significantly more than the other members, for... whatever reason.

"Hey Macaron, pick up the pace will ya. Are we walking through a traffic jam? No!"

"Stop bobbing your head, I don't care if you need to stay in time, you're standing out too much!"

"Eep, Macaron! Control your stupid pests, we can't have them interfere with our run-throughs! Shoo! Get outta here!"

"Ugh, shes not even here and shes giving me a headache." Complained macaron.

It was late and a very chilly, quiet winter night. The snow fell from the sky like white blossom petals while a thin sheet of ice formed over her window panes, it made her feel all warm and tingly inside. The perfect weather for quite literally nothing. That was when she barely heard the sound of little knocks at her front door, knocks she could've easily disregarded if her house wasn't completely dead quiet. 

"There shouldn't be anyone walking around at this hour." Said macaron, a bit startled. She had a sneaking suspicion...

The knocking was somewhat off-putting, she was hesitant to call out to the knocker. She slowly creaked open the door into a small crevice and took her sweet time to peer around the corner.

"H-hey Macaron." Piped marshmallow timidly who was bundled neatly in winter attire. She was hiding something behind her back.

Oh! Of course, speak of the devil.

"Oh... Hel"

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING, JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE IT!!! She said raising her voice.

Macaron shuttered at the sudden burst of volume, that booming voice that was always shouting out orders knocked her socks off.

"Aw geez. SHHhhh, quiet. I have neighbors!" Solded macaron.

"Oh!! I'm sorr..."

"And why are you here anyways? Did you come all this way to lecture me again?"

Marshmallow was angry now...

"Well I was gonna give you this!" She said revealing a neatly wrapped gift in her out-stretched arms.

"But if you don't want it then I guess I'll just leave! Hmph!" She said as she stormed off angrily.

"Whoops"

"Hey, Wait! I'm sorry. Umm, why don't you come inside, I have tea and tea cakes ready."

"Wait, no. What Am I Doing!?!?" She panicked internally.

Upon hearing this, Marshmallow quickly spun around and headed into macarons house.

"Well... Atleast she seems to be in a better mood now."

"You're so insensitive sometimes, you know that? You're so blunt that you'll end up causing lots of misunderstandings if you're not careful." Exclaimed marshmallow as she munched on a tea cake, spitting the crumbs a good 5 feet atleast, while she talking..

"I though you said that you woulden't lecture me?"

"I never said that *nom, but someone should let you know." She said while leading on the couch arm.

"Yeah, I'm the blunt one." Mocked macaron internally.

"Speaking of blunt, I have a feeling that you call me out quite a bit during our rehearsals, you got a reason for that?" Questioned macaron, crossing her arms.

Marshmallows chewing slowed to a stop...

"..."

"I just... enjoy picking on you from time to time. Your consistent mistakes irritate me, I can't just let those slide." "..."

"Is that really it!?"

"*gulp. Yeah, what were you thinking? Don't get so full of yourself." *crunch

"Ugh! Why don't you pick on other people for a change then?"

"Because I like you the most, Duh."

"..." *munch

"..."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't you take that outta context! I like you the most since you're so easy to pick on!" Marshmallow sparaticially clarified.

"I, uh. Didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but you thought about it!"

"There's no reason to be this embarrassed if you didn't mean anything by it."

"Just Shut Up!! Whatever, I'm leaving, t-thanks for the crackers."

Marshmallow quickly bolted for macaron's front door.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave yet, the snows pretty intense out there!" Shouted macaron.

"No!!!" She shrieked back.

Macaron quickly caught her from behind her shoulder and grasped one of marshmallow's hands in both of her own.

She looked marshmallow dead in the eyes...

"Can you just listen to me for once? I would hate for our drum major to not to lead us tomorrow. Just stay in here with me where it's safe, please."

Marshmallow returned a heavy gaze but instantly turned away.

"Fine, I'll stay... that's only because you asked and I don't want you to be lonely." She said, barely managing to not uncontrollably blush.

*quite some time passes

"Hahaha... Oh that's right! We have our parade tomorrow huh."

"What!? You just now remembered drum major?"

"Oh be quiet!... well since the snows died down I guess I'll head home. Gotta get some shut-eye for tomorrow."

"Alright, stay safe."

*marshmallow slowly backs out the door

"Thanks for the refreshments. Oh! And you better not be late tomorrow!"

"Ok"

"You better go right off to sleep, you'll get an ear-full if I catch you nodding off!"

"Yep."

"Also, dont tell anyone I was here! Noone!" 

"Alright."

"Not Carol, not Mint Choco! Noone! Ya hear me Macaron, if you go blabbing your mouth I'll be very angry!"

"Uh... huh"

Macaron headed back inside and plopped herself back in her arm chair.

"Man, that girl can talk."

Macaron looked at her gift she recieved from marshmallow.

"But I guess she really is a nice girl."

Macaron buried her face in her hands.

"Ugh, but she didn't have to come all the way out here at this hour just to give me a present."

She slouched further down in her chair

"She went through the trouble of getting me a gift, guess I should get her something as well. Though giving it to her directly may be a bit problamatic... hmm."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little late christmas thing for my two favorite holiday gals. ( > ω•)~♡


End file.
